CatGhost Wiki Manual of Style
The Cat Ghost Wiki is a community effort, and everyone should feel free to add their own findings to our steadily growing database. When you do however, please pay attention to the following rules. If you need help, consider joining the Discord and visiting the wiki channel or leaving a comment on Zedetta's message wall. General Rules *Please try to stay objective when writing an article. No theories. **Community-accepted theories with evidence supporting them may be noted, but do not state them as fact. *Do not write in first or second person. *This Wiki is written in American English. *Do not use contractions (such as "can't" or "don't"). *Keep in mind the name of the series itself is given on the website and the Youtube channel as "Cat Ghost", while the episodes are called "CatGhost" as one word. *Capitalize the names of the show, games and episodes. *Please italicize ''the name of the show (''Cat Ghost) and the names of the games (Joke, Happybirthday, etc.) but not the names of the episodes themselves (CatGhost 1 Banana, Void 02 etc.). *Don't forget to put periods at the end of full sentences. When writing an article *The first time the article's title appears in the article itself (preferably in the article's first line) should be bold. *When you turn something into a link, please only do it the first time it is mentioned in the article. *When you link to a page with multiple tabs, please link to the page where all tabs are collected, e.g. please link to Elon instead of Elon/General. **An exception is if it is important that a specific heading be linked to (e.g. linking to a specific Live Key Session). *When making infoboxes, leave unknown attributes blank. *Don't forget to give sources and have a reference list at the bottom of the page. **When linking to an episode, please link to the episode article, and when quoting, to the epside transcript. *'No speculation. '''See the first General Rule. **If you add a theory, you need some good evidence for it, and Naarah sarcastically calling Gideon "dad" in one scene does not constitute good evidence. Uploading Media * Please give your uploads descriptive names, if possible mentioning where they are taken from. ** For example: a scene from CatGhost 2 where Elon pokes Gideon with a stick should be named something like "cg2_elon_poke_gideon", not just "Screenshot_22-09_177". * Please also add categories and descriptions to your images, explaining what the image shows. Patreon Exclusives Please refer to the Patreon Content Rules before adding any patreon-related content to the wiki. Character Pages Character pages should all follow the same general format, as follows: Description * A physical description of each form. * eg. "Elon's cat form has white fur, cream legs, ears and tail, and light blue eyes." * An exception is for groups such as The Council. Personality * A basic personality overview. * Does not need to be longer than a couple of paragraphs or go into much detail. * This section may be absent from characters whose personalities have not yet been demonstrated. * eg. "Gideon is normally grumpy, but cheers up when doing his favourite chores." Abilties * Abilities and skills. * This section may be absent from characters without significant abilities. * eg. "Elon can conjure fire from her paws." Appearances * An overview of the character's appearances throughout ''Cat Ghost. * In Episodes ** A brief rundown of which episodes the character has appeared in. ** If the character has appeared in many episodes, only give detailed accounts of significant events (eg. a character changes form, or new information about them is revealed.) * In Games ** A description of the character's role and actions in each game they appear in. * In Other Videos ** A description of the character's role and actions in other videos. Relationships * An overview of the character's relationships with other characters. * Characters they don't know/have a connection to do not need to be mentioned here. Fate * A description of the character's presumed human fate. * This section may be absent for characters with unknown fates, or groups such as The Council. * The events of Cat Ghost that suggest this fate should be included here. Trivia * Other trivia, e.g. definitions of character's names or titles, sprite filenames, etc. * Note that Behind The Scenes trivia belongs on the corresponding Characters/BehindTheScenes page. Citing Link before italicising. * Name of page, Website ** [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gideon Gideon, Wikipedia] * Name of reddit post, /r/Subreddit ** [https://www.reddit.com/r/CatGhost/comments/73wzul/first_time_playing_and_i_think_i_got_a_person/ First time playing and I think I got a person?, /r/CatGhost] * Name of video, Website ** CATGHOST: The Most Unique Series Since Petscop (⭐), YouTube * Name of video, Website LINK (currently unavailable) ** Bedfellows Channel. What Now?, YouTube (now unavailable) * image.png ** proof.png * When linking to a Live Key Session, the easiest way is to right click its heading in the Table of Contents and select "Copy link address". ** This is one of the few times that a specific tab should be linked to. ** Key/Live_Session_Responses#lilyghost ** Key/Live_Session_Responses#DBMalachite_3 Things that need to be done * Everything in Category:Under_Construction. * For a full list, check the To Do List. Category:Browse